Ellos no van
by Mena Apricot
Summary: Pues, no me pregunten porque se llama asi porque realmente no sé pero lo que sé es que se trata de cuando algo inesperado pasa y Harry tiene que huir.


Ellos no van Por Mena Apricot  
  
Era una noche fría, negra y tormentosa. Las ramas y el viento pegaban en los cristales como olas furiosas y la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo golpeteaba con un ritmo lúgubre y profundo.  
  
Isabella Hubble saltó de la cama y trató de cerrar la ventana con un estrepitoso intento de vencer el viento que hizo que sus rubios rizos se despeinaran. Con un suave suspiro de resignación cogió un cepillo de su mesa de noche tratando de arreglar los desperfectos mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama de su mejor amiga. Cogió el libro que yacía sobre las sábanas y retomó la lectura:  
  
¿En que me quede? ¡Ah sí! Centauros ¿no es verdad? Viven en manadas de entre 10 y 50 miembros. Tienen fama de... ¡Shhh! Lavender... tienen fama de estar muy versados en materias de curación mágica, adivinación y arquería. Chizpurfle, los chizpurfles son pequeños... Loui! Elouise! Elouise Midgeon, me estas poniendo atención!! ¿¿Que?? Ay Elouise, yo aquí acabándome la voz y tu... ni caso. Ni siquiera estas apuntando. ¡Cómo planeas pasar el examen si ni siquiera apuntas lo que digo! ¡Ay, no seas tonta Elouise, te ves genial, de verdad, tus granos han mejorado muchísimo! Anda, vale, deja de tocarte el cabello que te deshaces el peinado. Tranquila, una vez mas antes de irnos a cenar. Chizpurfle. Los chizpurfles son pequeños... ¿Chizpurfles? No son esos tus favoritos... ¡Chocantes favoritos! ¡¡¡Los chizpurfles son pequeños parásitos de medio cm de alto, se parecen a los cangrejos, viven en los calderos sucios y roen las varitas!!! ¡¡Hey!! ¡Tengo una idea! Hey Parvati, deja de chismear con Lavender y hazme caso! No chismeo. Para tu real información, la estoy peinando. ¡Bah! Ha estado peinada desde hace una hora, sólo están hablando de que chico se verá mejor en la cena. ¡Es indecible! ¡Están listas desde hace una hora! ¿Porqué no bajan? ¿Qué estas loca? - intervino Lavender - ¿Quieres que nos veamos desesperadas? Jaja y eso que es solo una cena pre-graduación, yo no sé que harán el día de la graduación, en fin, me puedes dar la tinta fosforescente que te preste, gracias!, Toma Elouise, tal vez esto lo veas más llamativo y te ayude a estudiar, leí en Corazón de Bruja que de ese modo es más fácil... Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijeron Parvati y Lavender de golpe En un minuto estaremos con ustedes... Falta muy poco para que empiece la cena- dijo por primera vez Hermione Granger recargada en el atrio del ventanal hasta ahora entretenida con el libro en su regazo  
  
Justo entonces un ruido provino del ventanal contrario. Alguien trataba de entrar por la ventana. Parvati y Lavender se abrazaron arrugando sus vestidos un poco, Elouise e Isabella volcaron la dichosa tinta fosforescente del susto mientras la respiración de Hermione se entrecortaba... miraba con ojos de plato y expresión aterrada el ventanal... y lo sentía cada vez más cerca...  
  
De golpe el semblante de Hermione se aclaró y se dibujó una sonrisa en él. Se paró, tirando el libro y se tiró a los brazos del recién llegado, a los brazos de: -¡¡¡ Harry!!!! Dios mío... (A/N Ay que sorpresa...)  
  
Y se enterraron en un abrazo eterno. Se clavaron el uno en el otro como si quisieran dejar una marca, como si fuera una despedida y quisieran quedarse ahí para siempre, así pasaron unas horas, días, semanas, décadas, siglos... segundos. Nada los hubiera separado. Nada menos...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Un chico en el dormitorio de chicas!! ¿Qué pasa, Parvati? - se oyó la voz de la Prof. Mcgonagall subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Hermione le hacía señas a Parvati casi llorando ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!!..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡una araña!!!!!!!!!! Hermione y Harry sonrieron la P. Mcgonagall bajo de nuevo las escaleras refunfuñando.  
  
Hermione se tiró a los pies de Parvati dando gracias y acto seguido las 2 muchachas se dirigieron a la cena todavía un poco asustadas.  
  
¡Harry! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás empapado! Dame tu escoba, la pongo aquí... espera, te traigo una toalla... toma la mía - dijo entregándole la toalla roja con el nombre Hermione grabado con blanco- ven, siéntate, cuéntame ¿qué pasa? Porque entras por las ventanas de los cuartos de niñas??? ¿Y a esta hora? ¿No sabes que es peligroso? Que... Hermione... Te puede dar neumonía o te pueden cachar u otras cosas peores... Hermione! - dijo tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas ¿Sí? Tengo que decirte algo importante... Harry dirigió una mirada indirecta a la cama donde Isabella y Elouise permanecían, la primera con cara de ternura y la segunda con cara de horror si saber que toda la tinta ya estaba completamente volcada. Isabella pareció comprender. ¡Oh sí! ¡Vamonos Elouise! ¡Creo que ya es hora de irnos! ¡Ay que batidillo con la tinta! Bueno vamonos... Pero Isabella... Ahhhh Vamonos Hermione, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, sé que tal vez no vayas a aceptar pero tengo que decírtelo ¿Qué es? Harry... Harry... Me estás asustando... -dijo ya muy seria Hermione -pronunció muy despacio, como si temiera equivocarse- si tuviera que partir... si tuviera que irme hoy a América... ¿irías conmigo?  
  
Pum. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Esto era una locura. Hermione dudó y soltó sus manos de entre las de Harry. Si se iba ahora quien sabe si le dieran su título de bruja después de romperse el lomo 7 años. Era dejar todo atrás. Todo lo que había conocido. Todo lo que sabía. Sus estudios. Sus amigos. Su familia. Y además quién sabe que les esperaría. Miró atrás. Su cama y sus cosas. Y luego miró hacia delante. Tenía que tomar riesgos. Y los tomaría. Por él. Por que lo amaba. Porque dentro, en el fondo, ella quería irse también. Fijó sus ojos en esos otros ojos verdes que quería con locura. Y muy decidida dijo:  
  
-Sí  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, primero lo primero. Nada de esto me pertenece, es de alguien mas no mío. Todos los nombres pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de mi amiga Jo. Segundo En una excelente historia que leí por ahí vi la idea de que Elouise Midgeon era de Gryffindor, la cosa es que gracias a mi despiste no recuerdo de quien era así que esa idea tampoco era mía y tampoco sé exactamente de quien es. Así que si el o la genial escritor o escritora que lo hizo lee este triste intento de historia perdóname. No creo que te importe mucho ¿o sí? Tercero Sé que después de leer esto han de tener muchas preguntas. No se preocupen, yo también, jeje así que si puedo ayudarlos en algo no duden en preguntar. Y no olviden dejarme su opinión Bueno gracias por leer. Mena 


End file.
